


idols and brown haired, blue eyed boys

by voguestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguestyles/pseuds/voguestyles
Summary: “I know, love. Talk me through it. How was it?”Louis could hear the shakiness in Harry’s breath as he spoke. “It was everything and more. I just can’t believe...Louis, I was up there with my idol. Singing one of my own songs with her and dueting with her. I would’ve never imagined..would’ve never imagined that I would be out here doing this.”





	idols and brown haired, blue eyed boys

The rush of adrenaline after the performance covered Harry like a heavy quilt. Praises were being shouted at him left and right as he exited the stage to shake as many hands as possible, and share a couple of hugs with some eager fans. Despite the commotion, there was another fan on his mind whom he desperately needed to talk to. At that very second. Harry went backstage to his small dressing room that consisted of dimmed lighting, rose scented candles, velvet couches, and a couple of magazines scattered across a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. He stood by the makeup mirror, holding his weight up with the counter, still shaking from the energy of the unbelievable concert.

Him. Up on that tiny stage with his idol. The legendary Stevie Nicks whom he’d looked up to ever since he was a little boy. He had no idea how he’d gotten to this point and he just needed to talk to his boy. He always knew how to calm Harry down.

Harry’s hands were still shaking as he picked up his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart. His heartbeat increased every time the phone rang, but his breathing steadied as soon as the boy on the other end of the line picked up. They were both silent for a couple of moments, Louis knowing that Harry would be overwhelmed after the performance.

“Harry, baby.”

With that, Harry’s heart rate calmed and breathing felt immensely easier.

“My god, Lou.”

“I know, love. Talk me through it. How was it?”

Louis could hear the shakiness in Harry’s breath as he spoke. “It was everything and more. I just can’t believe...Louis, I was up there with my idol. Singing one of my own songs with her and dueting with her. I would’ve never imagined..would’ve never imagined that I would be out here doing this.”

“I’m so so proud of you, H. Looking at how far you’ve come in the past 7 years, it’s insane to me and I’m so lucky to be able to experience it all with you. You were so great up there tonight. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there but I saw all of the pictures and videos of it. You were, you are, so phenomenal.”

Louis’ words simultaneously broke and healed Harry’s heart. “I wish you were here, too. I can’t wait to see you, Lou. I miss you too much.”

“I miss you more. I can’t tell you enough how proud I am of everything you’ve accomplished. You killed it up there tonight with Stevie.”

Harry heard someone calling his name in the distance. “Harry, there’s someone out here who wants to see you!”

He sighed. “Gotta go, thanks for talking to me, love. I know you’re busy with your own things but your voice always calms me down after a performance high. I love you so much, Lou.”

Louis felt his heart swelling up. “I love you, my beautiful boy. ‘M so proud of you always.”

Harry heard the phone hang up on the other end of the line. He slumped down on the velvet couch and closed his eyes. He really was not quite sure how he got here, to this point. Seven years ago he was just a hopeful 16 year old boy who wanted nothing more than to perform to the world and write music. Somehow, he scored the opportunity of a lifetime, met a boy who shook his whole world, got to travel the world with him and 3 other boys who were like family, and perform to millions and millions of people. And now, tonight, he got to perform with his idol. Nothing will compare to the feeling of being up on that stage singing with her. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes, and all he wanted to do was run outside and scream out of pure adrenaline.

That night, once he was back in his room and in bed, Harry plugged his phone into the charger and saw the lock screen flash up. He felt a smile creeping up his face, and his cheeks warming up. He currently had his screen set as a picture of him and Louis from the X-Factor, when he was only 16 and Louis just 18. They were hugging, and smiling, and Harry couldn’t help but tear up when looking at it. He loved his boy so much and was always so overwhelmed with how lucky he was to have found someone who loves and supports him through everything - the tears, the laughs, the ‘I don’t think I can do this, Lou, I’m too nervous’ and ‘Yes you can, Harry, you’re capable of so many amazing things’ conversations.

As Harry was reminiscing on the photo and the memories, he heard a quiet knock on his door startling him out of his daze. He was quite confused as to who would be knocking on his door this late at night. He checked his phone to see if any of his team or band had messaged him, but he didn’t have any notifications. As he got up to go answer the door, the person behind it knocked again. Harry looked through the tiny peep hole but whoever was there was covering it up with their finger so he couldn’t see who it was. He opened the door and before it could swing open all the way, the mystery person was already embracing Harry in the tightest hug, and Harry felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

They stood there in comfortable silence, taking in each others features. Louis’ eyes were glistening in moonlight coming from the window, and Harry knew they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

He broke the silence between the two. “Lou, I-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his and his heart skipped a beat. He had kissed Louis many, many times before, but it always manages to take his breath away. Their lips move in perfect rhythm, and they fit together almost too perfectly. It was a slow kiss, filled with passion and longing, mixed with salty tears.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Are you really here?” Harry started squeezing Louis’ sides to make sure he was real and wasn’t an evil figment of his imagination, which made Louis laugh as he is the most ticklish person known to man.

“I am, it’s really me, I promise. I had to come see you, Harry. After our phone call earlier tonight I knew I needed to fly over here as soon as possible.”

“I can’t believe it. I’m so glad you’re here! It means the world to me. I know you have such a busy schedule.”

Louis smirked. “I’m never too busy for my favorite curly headed boy.”

Harry felt his heart grow ten sizes bigger and, for the millionth time that night, wondered how he got so lucky to have someone who loves him so much.

Louis crawled into bed with Harry, the spot still warm where Harry had been previously laying. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Harry nuzzling his head into Louis’ chest and Louis cuddling Harry up into his arms. Harry’s hair was tickling Louis’ neck as he planted a kiss on top of Harry’s head.

Harry yawned. “I’m so lucky to have you, Lou. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Louis felt his heart swelling at Harry’s words. “I love you, my sweet. I can’t tell you enough times how proud I am of you. You never cease to blow me away with how amazing and lovely you are.”

Harry yawned again. Louis knew he was crashing from his adrenaline rush earlier, and he pulled Harry tighter into his arms.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry said at a whisper. Instead of responding, Louis started humming the tune of Harry’s song Two Ghosts, while running his fingers through his hair. Harry couldn’t believe he was here, in this moment with the love of his life, listening him hum the tune of his own song. Just a couple hours ago he was on stage singing with his idol. He prayed to any and every god he could think of, thanking them for giving him more than he could ever dream of; a successful career and the sweet creature laying next to him.

Harry fell asleep that night dreaming of idols and brown haired boys with blue eyes and smiles that warm up his heart too much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting on ao3?? idk if i did it right. lol. thank you to my lovely betas, rae and steph, for helping me out. hope you enjoy! x


End file.
